Many different types of prior art electrical switches include electrical switches with housings generally having a fixed contact part and a switching contact part. Typically, at least one actuating element is movably mounted in the housing. In order to release these switches from a predetermined position, it is often necessary to remove a specific part of the switch or to use a suitable tool. One disadvantage of this, however, is that considerable time and effort must be expended in order to release the switch and it may also be that a suitable tool is not available.